Not For Me
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: Una asesina de paseo encuentra un cassette que contara la historia de cierto pelirrojo... engaños, dudas y dolor con un final alegre para un personaje ayudaran a la joven a guiarse mejor en la vida AY, en mi nick accesan la continuacion que es cross RR


****

*Weiß Kreuz no me pertenece ni la canción ni Somalí es de una amiga, este es un songfic medio extraño... lo modifique a la hora de escribirlo ya que deseaba que fuera más psicológico y que piensen usando el cerebro sobre lo que trata realmente... se los dejo de tarea y no me demanden por torturarlos mentalmente, NightWalker gracias por apoyarme en la realizacion de este fic ^^ y por ayudarme cuando me atore*

**__**

"Not For Me"

**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~

"Era el ocaso, las aves se empezaban a silenciar pero había un sitio en Japón muy visitado por los jóvenes, era el StormShadow, estaba lleno a esa hora, nadie sabia el secreto de los que ahí trabajaban"

"una joven de pelo negro en una boina depositaba pastelillos en un mostrador, mientras su hermano mayor preparaba los cafés y las bebidas"

- Hespe-chan... how many cakes you are going to cook?... I need help, here and now...

- Horus... you never change... and please speak in japanese all the customers are puzzled... entiendes

- claro hermana

"Hespe sonrío, entonces siente un mareo y cae al piso... Hespe despierta en su habitación, se levanta y se da cuenta que el café había cerrado, los demás estaban en la sala platicando sobre el pasado"

- mm... no me siento bien... quizás Hespe necesita desaparecer y Habana tome su lugar... 

"La joven sonríe y saca su traje de misión... ella solía hacer eso, cambiar de identidad volverse la asesina que era en realidad en cuya piel se apreciaba no tener marcas, pero su corazón y mente si... antes de que se diera cuenta los demás gatitos, su líder salió a dar un paseo"

- Soy los ojos de la oscuridad... nadie impedirá que vea 

"La ciudad era el campo de juego de la joven, que corría entre techos hasta llegar a una casa quemada... Habana mira a unos violadores que llevaban a una joven desmayada adentro, Habana saca sus dos katanas mientras entraba sigilosa cual brisa, cuando miro que cortaban la blusa ella arremetió las katanas por la espalda de cada uno atravesando los corazones a la mitad, los que miraron la escena y ver como sus cómplices sangraban mientras sufrían se dieron a la fuga... Habana siente el frío invadir su cuerpo y corre hacia otra habitación ahí junto al marco gira y toma por sorpresa a los dos últimos cómplices encajando sus katanas en los estómagos, ella sonrío fríamente y empezó a cortarlos como mantequilla hasta topar con algún hueso, ella retiro las katanas y vio como gemían de dolor... Habana camino hasta la joven, a través de sus gafas negras miro a la chica y noto un cassette empolvado cerca, lo tomo para guardarlo y después se llevo la chica en brazos... había llegado al hospital Masaru, no podía entrar así que fue a la zona de emergencias y cuando acomodaban las camillas ella dejo caer el cuerpo sobre una... Habana había vuelto a su nuevo hogar y contemplo una sombra junto a la puerta"

- Habana... a mi no me engañas no sabes que aceptar... realidad y pena o falsedad y paz... -él joven de los mismos ojos verdes que ella sonríe y salió de la habitación-

- Spangley... hermano... -Habana se quitaba la boina dejando caer su largo cabello negro- esta cinta...

"Habana había sentido calidez en esa cinta, la cual estaba llena de historia y ella lo sabría, coloco la cinta y empezó a sonar una música triste y al mismo tiempo rítmica, su mente se abría y con cada tono musical contemplaba el pasado de esa cinta"

- revélame que viviste...

"Una joven de pelo castaño claro con reflejos dorados y ojos celestes estaba frente a un lago, a un lado un joven pelirrojo con unas rosas la miraba"

- Saya Asagiri... te... te gustaría ser mi esposa... te amo y ambos vivimos lo mismo así que... 

- Calla... -la joven sello sus labios mientras la misma melodía sonaba en un auto que tenia un joven de pelo algo semilargo y ondulado que miraba-

- felicidades jefe... -una lagrima recorrio la mejilla de el joven, este la seco y prendio el auto alejandose alegre por su amor perdido-

"Asi pasa dos dias Balines o mejor conocido como youji entregaba una cinta con varias canciones a Aya de regalo, diciendole que cada una era especial... despues Aya sonreia cuando visitaba el apartamento de su prometida; de su Somali, no estaba y eso era raro, entro y pensaba esperarla pero..."

__

Estaba buscando algo

en la escena del crimen en la que estás tan involucrada

Encontré una nota con su número

es una pista más... que apunta a ti

"Aya caminaba por una calle oscura, llego a un motel de quinta y trepando por las escaleras llego al ultimo piso... ahi estaba Aya mirando como su amor gemia con su peor enemigo y se oian muchos te amo en el aire"

- Brad Crawford -dijo en voz baja y reprimiendo su furia se fue- tomare venganza... primero ella... -Aya pateo una piedra mientras reprimia las lagrimas-

__

Sospeché un poco

Tuve el presentimiento que no me eras fiel

Debí haberlo sabido 

y no comprar tus mentiras... tu dulce engaño

"El dia de la boda fue esplendorosa... Esa noche Aya miraba con amor y cautela a su esposa en su nuevo hogar, Somali le sonrio dulcemente"

- Aya... mi Abisinio -Somali tomo sus labios dulcemente mientras Aya bajaba el cierre de el vestido y disfrutaba de la piel desnudade su espalda-

- mi Somali... -Somali sonrio y le quitaba la ropa mientras los besos aumentaban al igual que su pasion-

__

Sí, puedes engañar a cualquiera

pero yo tengo ojos para ver

que no eres para mí, nena 

"Ambos yacian piel contra piel en la cama, Aya dejo sus labios y empezaba a besarla en el cuello, bajaba lentamento y empezo a degustar sus pechos, Somali decia te amo... pero no sabia que cada te amo que pronunciaba encajaba un dardo envenado mas en el corazon de Aya... Somali no resistio y lo acomodo sobre ella mientras volvia a atrapar sus labios"

__

No no, uh uh

Los cosas jamás serán las mismas contigo

No no, uh uh

Ahora sé por dónde viene

No no, uh uh

porque si crees que así es como

el amor debe ser, déjame decirte que entonces

no es para mí

"Aya entraba lentamente en ella quien gritaba su nombre con pasion pero sin el amor que el buscaba, enlazaron sus manos y empezaba a moverse contra ella, Somali lo besaba mientras el corazon de ambos latia mas fuerte, cada vez los gemidos se volvian mas seguidos y fuertes mientras Somali seguia lanzando las palabras que tanto herian a Abisinio..."

__

No, no quiero ser parte de tu acto

sólo dime por qué ensayaste conmigo

Dame la historia

Nena, quien se supone que va a ganar... él o yo

"Desde que Aya habia descubierto a Somali; jamas habia vuelto a pronunciar te amo, habia dicho te quiero y otras palabras claves para evitar decirlo... ambos estaban a punto de llegar al climax pero cuando ambos gritaban y se liberaban al unisono; Somali dijo Te amo y Abisinio dijo... Te odio..."

__

Atrapado en el medio y estoy cansado de

de tus juegos de busca y encuentra

Estoy teniendo el presentiemiento

que es hora de que yo me vaya

- ¿Que dijiste? -Somali lo miraba con sus ojos celestes estupefacta y conmocionada mientras sentia aun los ultimos vestigios de su culminacion-

- Te odio Somali... -Aya de la cabecera jala un adorno de un ave revelando lo que era en realidad-

__

Puedes engañar a cualquiera

pero yo tengo ojos para ver

que no eres para mí, nena

- Aya... -un hoja de sable se bañaba en sangre y gotas caian sobre el rostro de Saya-

- Esto será poco castigo, comparado con lo que me hiciste....y no solo a mí. Al equipo, al corazón de Brad, a mi corazón....por eso, Somalí, te condeno a.....................................

__

No no, uh uh

Los cosas jamás serán las mismas contigo

No no, uh uh

Ahora sé por dónde viene

No no, uh uh

porque si crees que así es como

el amor debe ser, déjame decirte que entonces

no es para mí

"Aya la mira sin derramar lagrima mientras robaba su ultimo suspiro de vida, se levanto y entro al baño mientras limpiaba cada mancha de sangre y cualquier rastro de Somali en su cuerpo, ahora faltaba su corazon... Somali... Somali seria el nombre de su amor, por que Saya era el nombre del amor de Crawford"

__

Dije no, no 

He tenido suficiente de tus palabras y tus juegos

Y no se irán

justificar mis razones para decir, para decir...

"Aya se vestia y salia al patio... miro al frente y visualizo a un hombre con gafas que denotaba tristeza..."

- Yo...

- Algo en comun Brad

- Nos engaño a ambos...

- Juraria que lo hacias de mala gana, por venganza a mi... pero tu rostro el dia de la boda...

- Me viste... no me sorprende... pero ahora ambos estamos heridos... pero se que que tu sanaras mas pronto que yo -Brad camino hacia la salida mientras un color rojo iluminaba el interior de la casa-

- Entiendo... -Aya se alejaba de el lugar donde el alma de Somali quedaria enterrada-

__

No no, uh uh

Los cosas jamás serán las mismas contigo

No no, uh uh

Ahora sé por dónde viene

No no, uh uh

porque si crees que así es como

el amor debe ser, déjame decirte que entonces

no es para mí

"Dias despues Balines sonreia mientras esa misma cancion sonaba, Aya le dedicaba una dulce mirada y sacaba el cassette de el auto para lanzarlo al interior mientras ambos se daban un beso"

- Youji... te amo...

- Gracias jefe... gracias Aya-kun... yo siempre te amare -se escucho en un murmullo-

"Habana abrio los ojos... Somali era una de sus competidoras hace 2 años, ella no habia sabido bien que paso... pero sabia que siempre seria Somali para su esposo... habia pasado una semana y Hespe servia cafe y una piña colada con algo de licor a la mesa 2, la cual se ubicaba junto a la fuente de cascada"

- Su orden -Hespe miro a los hombres de su recuerdo, Youji traia el pelo mas largo y Aya sonreia alegre- ustedes...

- ¿Que pasa? -Aya decia suspicaz y Youji trataba de controlarlo con la mirada-

- Son pareja cierto -Aya se atraganto con un pan mientras Youji asentia y sonreia-

- Si, eres la primera que lo nota -Youji se levanto y junto a Hespe golpeaban suavmente la espalda de Aya-

- Bueno gustan algo mas -Hespe evitaba caer de rodillas y reir por la cara de Aya- por cierto es gratis la comida...

"Hespe caminaba adentro, entonces Yolanda y Ascot observaban confundidos la sonrisa de su jefa, la jovencita tambien conocida como Mau sonrio y Chartreaux no entendia nada... Hespe entablo amistad con aquellos antiguos asesinos..."

"Una noche Habana ordeno a sus compañeros que despues de el ataque se disiparan... acababan de asesinar a un traficante de drogas, Habana sonreia y empezo a caminar por una calle llena de moteles de mala muerte, entra por una callejuela y ve como cuatro personas asesinaban a alguien... todos voltearon a mirarla y escaparon dejando muerta a su victima, Habana siguio al que dio la orden de retirada y cuando este creyo escapar... Habana sonreia enfrente de el"

- Un nuevo equipo...

- Soy Noru lider de Zusage, la promesa en la oscuridad... y tu -el joven sacaba dos katanas-

- No es necesario atacarme... soy Habana lider de Augen, los ojos de la oscuridad... sera divertido tener competencia por estos lados -Habana sonrio y giro- ademas no eres tan feo -un aparato clamaba atencion en el bolsillo de Noru-

- Ocicat no molestes y dile a Sphynx y Azuru que los vere despues... -el joven apago el aparato y sonrio, sus ojos dorados brillaron y mantuvo la mirada fija en la gata que lo siguio facilmente que ahora se alejaba de el- si sera interesante...

"Habana llego a la casa quemada y sonrio... camino a su interior, ella sabia que Somali habia amado a ambos hombres, por que manejaba su vida diferente forma entre identidades... ella sabia quien era ahora gracias a Somali... Habana oro por la alma de ella y una suave brisa toco su rostro"

- Soy Hesperus, me dicen Hespe y soy asesina de nombre clave Habana, soy lider de el equipo Augen; tambien conocido como los ojos de la oscuridad... soy quien soy y mi corazon es uno... No es para mi la vida normal, jamas lo sera... no es para mi pedir amor, lo buscare... no es para mi fingir ser dos... como decia la melodia Not for me...

"Habana sonreia pero Noru escuchaba detras de una pared"

- No es para mi ser feliz, no es para ti ser feliz... mas sin embargo nos encontramos Habana, la gata lider de Augen... -El joven sonrio mientras contemplaba como Habana oraba a esa tumba de cenizas- Not for me... nunca nada sera para nosotros si no sabemos encontrarnos...

Owari~~

**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~

Engel: espero que hayan entendido el mensaje... aqui hago notas aclaratorias

Equipo Augen "ojos"

Nombre = Clave

Hespe = Habana (su nombre completo es Hesperus)

Ascot = Chartreaux

Horus = Spangley (su nombre completo es Phosporus)

Yoli = Mau

Equipo Zusage "promesa"

Pocision = clave (ni crean que les dire los nombres eso sera secreto =P, mas adelante sabran en otro fic)

Lider = Noru (la raza de gato es Bosque de noruega)

2do = Sphynx

3ro = Azuru (la raza es Azul Ruso)

4to = Ocicat

Engel: bueno el fic esta dedicado a mi amiga Somali ^-^, perdon por matarte en brazos de tu amor =P... este fic trata sobre como creo que con el tiempo afecta tu doble vida y tratar de que ambas no se colapsen ^^... Hespe reflexiona de el fallo de Somali y Saya en ese aspecto... ^^ mas dudas escriban o contactemen siempre contesto dudas sobre estos experimentos mios ^^ see yaa!!! y visiten la comunidad "groups.msn.com/animedreamersofFFnet"


End file.
